


Remixed Roulette

by sentenza



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse, Bad Bulgarian, Bad Spanish, Brutal Murder, Bulgarian Mafia, Camorra, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, Italian Mafia, Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, M/M, Naples, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Russian Mafia, Russian Roulette, S01E06, Slash, Slightly - Freeform, Spanking, Substance Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If, barcelona, sex under the influence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/pseuds/sentenza
Summary: Nel sesto episodio della prima stagione, donna Imma ignora gli ordini del marito e invia Ciro l'Immortale in Spagna per negoziare una tregua con Salvatore Conte. Qui gli verrà richiesto di stipulare un accordo con un signore locale della mafia russa. Incontrerà qualcuno che non si aspetta.





	1. Incipit

**Author's Note:**

> AVVERTENZE: abuso di alcol e stupefacenti, prostituzione, infedeltà coniugale, linguaggio scurrile, violenza, Mladen/Ciro, Genny/Ciro, bottom!Ciro (se state aspettando la tag "top!Ciro" potete andare a farvi una passeggiata), consenso dubbio, spanking, leggero M/M/F, sesso orale, sesso intercrurale.  
> Poco autentica da un punto di vista di trama, questa fanfiction nasce da due cose: la mia fascinazione con la “coppia” Mladen/Ciro, o meglio col fatto che Mladen si sia timbrato un Ciro riluttante, e dal mio amore per i bastardi irriconoscenti che, all'improvviso, si trovano un po' di giusta competizione.

 

 

_Incipit_

 

 

Quando Eremenko tira fuori una pistola, lui vorrebbe solo urlare. Pensava di esserselo già guadagnato il suo nome, forse quello più vero, “Immortale”, ma evidentemente si sbagliava. E sta anche iniziando a sembrare una presa per il culo, se deve essere sincero. La pistola scivola silenziosa sul ripiano di vetro verso di lui, quindi non resta che prenderla e portarsela alla tempia.

La porta si apre con uno schianto e uno scrosciare di russo misto a uno spagnolo bastardo si riversa nella stanza, la combriccola di squillo e papponi della sala accanto deve essere venuta ad assistere al suo suicidio assistito. Sembrano trovarlo esilarante a giudicare dal chiasso. Ciro non toglie lo sguardo dai tre proiettili ancora in piedi, tre possibilità per vivere sul tavolo e tre possibilità per crepare ancora nel tamburo.

Sei possibilità per un gioco semplice, appena la luce si accende non dovrà fare altro che premere il grilletto. Si tengono tutti a debita distanza, niente cervella sulla mia squillo, grazie. Solo uno si avvicina. Il vetro del tavolo riflette un naso aquilino e due occhi da lupo che incrociano i suoi, ancora bassi sui proiettili.

Eremenko porta la mano all'interruttore e Ciro alza lo sguardo. É un uomo giovane, quello che adesso se ne sta appoggiato alla poltrona del capo, forse con qualche anno meno di lui ma di sicuro con più potere, visto come Eremenko ride e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi di più. Probabilmente tra tutto quell'abbaiare c'era anche un nome, ma a quanto pare il traduttore sente di non aver bisogno di tradurgli niente, visto il suo imminente stato di carcassa buttata dalla parte sbagliata del Mediterraneo.

Il giovane uomo appoggia le mani sul tavolo e si porta faccia a faccia con lui, occhi negli occhi. La posizione migliore per vedere il cervello schizzargli fuori da una tempia.

Gli sorride, occhi da lupo ma sorriso da pescecane. Almeno la faccia porcina di Eremenko non sarà l'ultima cosa che vedrà prima di morire. Questi russi sono davvero degli animali. Smettono di fissarsi soltanto quando la luce si spegne, e adesso la stanza è solo colma di buio e urla eccitate.

I suoi occhi sono la prima cosa che vede quando la luce torna e il grilletto scatta a vuoto.

Il gruppetto esplode in un ruggito di approvazione alcolica e lo sguardo dell'uomo davanti a lui si fa scintillante, bollente come acciaio estratto da una fornace.

-Mladen dice che ti vuole offrire da bere- traduce lo stangone ammaccato accanto al tavolo, mentre Mladen stesso gli sorride passandosi la lingua biancastra sui denti.

L'adrenalina l'ha lasciato di botto e adesso Ciro si sente le gambe come gelatina, serve uno degli armadi a due ante che stavano a guardia della porta per sollevarlo e portarlo nella stanza accanto, apparecchiata di tutto punto con vodka, caviale e squillo di lusso. Con un gesto Mladen lo fa buttare su un divano di pelle addossato ad un muro, riempie due bicchieri e gliene preme uno in mano. Gli dice qualcosa, probabilmente “bevi”, ma Ciro esita aspettando l'ennesima fregatura della serata.

E la fregatura sembra proprio dietro l'angolo, visto l'irritazione che passa sul volto del suo nuovo ammiratore. Con un fischio una delle gentili signorine presenti gli si avvicina, una mora strizzata in un abito nero di pizzo, e gli si preme contro dalla spalla al ginocchio. Un breve scambio in russo e un sorriso sornione e Ciro se la ritrova quasi in braccio.

-Bevi. _Yo_ traduco.-

La vodka liscia gli ha sempre fatto schifo, come bere solvente per vernici, ma adesso gli andrebbe bene anche un bicchiere di benzina. Scesa la botta si sente in fiamme, euforico. Mladen è ancora in piedi davanti a lui, le gambe larghe e una mano appesa alla cintura da migliaia di euro.

-Lui dice che tu gli gusti.- ride la squillo, premendogli un set di tette in puro silicone contro un braccio. Il suo è solo uno spagnolo vestito da italiano, ma per farsi capire si fa capire più che bene e questo è quello che conta.

Mladen indica con un gesto del capo la bottiglia e la donna torna a riempirgli il bicchiere. Lo svuota in un sorso, brucia.

La squillo si presenta come Viola, metà russa e metà catalana, ama i diamanti e divertirsi e perché non provi questo? Gli chiede, nella mano un bicchiere di champagne e caviale bordato di coca come un Margarita avrebbe il sale. Il divano sobbalza e Mladen è accanto a lui, un braccio muscoloso si stende lungo lo schienale del divano e raggiunge i capelli della donna, ogni volta che attorciglia una ciocca scura alle sue dita, l'avambraccio sfiora il retro del collo di Ciro e un brivido gli corre lungo tutto il corpo. Non è stupido, capisce perfettamente cosa l'altro uomo gli sta proponendo con ogni tocco, minuscolo ma intenzionale, e se gli proponesse di condividere una femmina per la notte non riuscirebbe a rifiutare. Non questa sera. Non dopo essere scampato a morte certa per un soffio. Deborah capirebbe. Mladen parla e Viola continua a tradurre. -Chiede se _te gusta bailar_.-

A quanto pare Mladen non è russo, ma Bulgaro e gli piacciono le discoteche. Gli piacciono così tanto che ne possiede ben due, lì a Barcellona.

Dovrebbe ringraziare la sua buona stella e tornare in albergo, ha sfidato la sorte già abbastanza, ma se è sopravvissuto a Conte e a Eremenko cosa sono Mladen e la sua squillo? E poi gli va di ballare, non è così divertente quando tutti sanno chi sei e hai una reputazione da mantenere, lì in Spagna, però, non lo conosce nessuno e nessuno ha interesse a fargli saltare la testa per vendetta o per vanto.

Un cenno al manichino impalato alla porta e la limousine viene chiamata, enorme e bianca odora di macchina nuova e profumo da trecento stecche a bottiglia. Nonostante siano in sette lo spazio non manca, eppure Ciro si trova comunque stretto tra Mladen e Viola, il braccio di lui attorno alle sue spalle e la mano di lei sul suo ginocchio. In meno di dieci minuti sono davanti al locale, e in meno di uno sono dentro e i bassi gli fanno tremare i polmoni nella cassa toracica. Vuole ballare, vuole urlare e vuole vivere. Il gruppo lo trascina attraverso la pista da ballo, in mezzo a una siepe di corpi sudati e eccitati, rimpiange di non aver indossato una camicia al posto della maglietta, l'aria è asfissiante e a lui non dispiacerebbe slacciarsi un paio di bottoni.

Tutti sono su di giri e vogliono offrire da bere a “l'italiano”, le pacche sulle spalle non le conta più e come ne gode dopo il bagno nel ghiaccio che è stato il regno di Donna Imma. Mladen riappare accanto a lui, si accende una sigaretta, fa un tiro e gliela infila tra i denti, il povero coglione che cerca di protestare perché nel locale è vietato fumare si becca una testata sul naso.

 

 

_continua..._


	2. I

_I._

 

Ciro aprì la porta cercando di far sembrare di non volerla sbatterla con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo e uscì nel cortile inondato dal sole di casa Savastano. Non voleva restare in quella specie di mausoleo egizio un minuto di più. Quel pallone gonfiato ingrato, chi si credeva di essere?

Dopo che il piano per fare eleggere quel ritardato di Casillo a sindaco aveva avuto successo, dimostrando che Gennaro poteva ideare un buon piano e portarlo a termine da solo, Ciro aveva sperato che lui tornasse sui suoi passi. Invece lo aveva chiamato lì solo per dargli ordini come ad un cane, Genny Savastano voleva davvero forzargli la mano, allora, pensò lui infilando una mano in tasca e tracciando con l'unghia del pollice la costa zigrinata della chiave della Triumph.

Ciro sapeva che loro due insieme avrebbero potuto mangiarsi la città. Se solo quell'arpia maledetta di sua madre non si fosse intromessa, mandando lui in Spagna a farsi accoppare e spedendo il suo unico figlio a farsi fare il lavaggio del cervello in Sud America! Donna Imma non capiva che era lui la migliore possibilità che suo figlio aveva per restare al potere, con il vecchio stronzo chiuso al gabbio? Era vero, il suo piano a lungo termine era sempre stato quello di comandare attraverso Gennaro, ma proprio per questo non aveva cattive intenzioni nei suoi confronti. Anzi. Perché mettere la tua testa sul ceppo quando puoi metterci quella di qualcun altro e tirare le fila dall'ombra?

Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di calmarsi accendendosi una sigaretta, non era il caso di farsi vedere incazzato nel mezzo di quel cortile brulicante di guardie che non vedevano l'ora di mettersi in mostra davanti al nuovo boss. Aveva fatto solo un paio di tiri quando sentì del movimento venire dall'ingresso di casa Savastano dietro di sé, l'idea di rivedere anche solo per un attimo la faccia di Gennaro lo spinse verso Rosario, che lo attendeva paziente facendo due chiacchiere con uno dei tizi a guardia dell'uscita.

-Ciro! Ciro, scusate.-

Ci mise un secondo in più a girarsi, quel tanto che gli bastava per rilassare i muscoli della mandibola e cercare di far sgonfiare la vena della fronte che sapeva star pulsando. Un'altra sfiga poco conosciuta del non avere capelli.

-Tonino-, disse lui con un forzato sorriso cordiale, -come va? Tutto bene?-

-Certo, certo-, rispose l'uomo di mezza età porgendogli la mano. Poi aggiunse: -siamo tutti molto contenti di come le cose sono state sistemate. Don Salvatore è molto soddisfatto.-

-Mi fa piacere, portategli i miei saluti.- rispose Ciro ricambiando la stretta, cercando di renderla il più breve possibile senza risultare sgarbato. Dietro a Russo la porta si era aperta lasciando uscire Cardillo e Capa, appena dietro di loro Genny con un braccio stretto, forse un po' troppo, attorno al collo di un Track dall'incarnato color pulce.

Era pronto a girare i tacchi e andarsene se solo l'altro uomo non avesse continuato a tenergli stretta la mano in una morsa decisa e sudaticcia e, a sua insaputa, vincendo la lotteria che Ciro aveva tenuto nella sua testa per gli uomini di Conte da quando aveva incontrato Danielino.

-Ci sarebbe un'ultima cosa, se permette.- Russo lo liberò, infilò una mano sotto la giacca grigia e tirò fuori una custodia. Lunga e piatta non poteva superare i dieci centimetri, pensò Ciro guardando la superficie lucida in mogano. Indugiò e l'uomo mosse appena il cofanetto verso di lui.

-Da parte del signor Mladen.-

Ciro si sentì sbiancare e la mano che tesa per prendere quello che gli sta venendo offerta tremò, era quasi impercettibile ma sapeva che non era stato il solo a notarlo. Quei quattro ragazzetti deficienti erano troppo silenziosi, non era un buon segno quando non sparavano puttanate.

 

Gennaro lo guardò schiarirsi la voce, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla scatola che aveva tra le mani. Il “grazie” che disse a Russo fu quasi sputato, eppure l'altro uomo non sembrò offeso, anzi. Sembrava quasi divertito. Cosa cazzo stava succedendo?

Se prima era incazzato per quel coglione di Track, ora lo era ancora di più. Ciro era ambizioso e scontento e di Conte non ci si poteva fidare. Un accoppiata vincente, ma non per lui. Improvvisamente la concentrazione di tutti sembrò fissarsi su quella scatola che Ciro sembrava non aver alcuna intenzione di aprire. Avrebbe potuto ordinargli lui, di aprirla, lì e adesso, ma nello spirito del nuovo e migliorato Genny Savastano, decise di giocarsela in modo intelligente. Non era il caso di rischiare di offendere quel rottoinculo di Conte. Non adesso, almeno. Ciro non se la mise nemmeno in tasca la scatola, salutò i presenti con un cenno del capo e si allontanò con il braccio ben steso lungo il fianco, come a tenere quello che aveva in mano il più lontano possibile da sé. 'O Nano, il suo cagnolino, già schizzato a recuperare la macchina con la coda tra le gambe per ammansire le sue sfuriate da prima donna.

A Gennaro bastò un cenno del capo per farlo seguire da una delle guardie che assiepavano il cortile.

 

 

///

 

 

Un Omega da quasi cinquantamila euro non era esattamente quello che Genny si era aspettato. Quando aveva visto la scatola aveva pensato a delle carte compromettenti, dei proiettili o anche a un orecchio e un paio di dita mozzate. Insomma, qualcosa che facesse presagire un qualche piano nefasto ai suoi danni. E invece niente, solo un innocuo, costoso pezzo di chincaglieria. Quando Ciro lo aveva gettato tra i rifiuti, a qualche centinaio di metri da casa sua, l'uomo che Genny gli aveva messo alle calcagna aveva subito recuperato tutto, senza alcun bisogno che gli venisse detto. Il suo spirito di iniziativa gli era valso trecento euro e un lavoro per il fratello appena uscito da Poggioreale, Gennaro aveva bisogno di gente fidata e con un po' di cervello più che mai, in un momento così delicato.

Certo era davvero strano, sapeva che a Ciro piacevano i ninnoli costosi, e anche se lui personalmente trovava quell'orologio orrendo, era sicuro che il suo vecchio amico non avrebbe rinunciato a farsi vedere in giro con quel gingillo almeno un paio di volte, vanitoso come una femmina com'era.

Comunque, che cazzo di nome era “Mladen”? Spagnolo? Un qualche nome in codice? Pensò appoggiandosi di peso allo schienale damascato della sedia di suo padre. Gennaro mosse appena la scatola e guardò la luce dorata del tardo pomeriggio riflettersi con il colore di una macchina in fiamme nel vetro liscio del quadrante, poi sbuffò e con un gesto seccato del polso lanciò via la scatola ancora aperta. L'orologio e il cuscino di velluto sul quale era adagiato non furono le uniche cose a rotolare sul tavolo, minuscola e bianca una microscheda sd andò a rimbalzare contro il posacenere in cristallo all'altro capo della scrivania.

 

 

_continua..._


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hic sunt porcate. Non so se mi spiego.

 

 

_II._

 

Press play?

 

►

  
Per un attimo la stanza trema e sussulta avvolta nella nebbia, poi l'obbiettivo mette a fuoco. Ciro è a pochi metri disteso un letto, tondo con lenzuola di un lurido carminio, ha gli occhi semichiusi, le braccia spalancate e c'è un uomo chino su di lui. É bello, con un profilo nobile, un sorriso spietato e un orrendo dolcevita color avorio. Fuori campo una donna ride quando l'uomo fa scorrere le mani su per le cosce di Ciro fino ai fianchi e gli alza la maglietta che gli si arriccia sotto le ascelle. Ora tocca a Ciro ridere, quando l'uomo si china ancora di più e fa scorrere il naso aquilino dall'ombelico fino allo sterno, che bacia piano, una gentilezza che non viene riservata a nessuno dei due capezzoli, stretti da due coppie di incisivi spietati. Ciro ha smesso di ridere, esclama qualcosa e con una mano cerca debolmente di spingere via la testa castana che gli divora il petto.

-Mladen dice che se tu lasci fare poi anche tu te _deverte, amor_.- l'inquadratura trema di risate per un attimo e anche Mladen ride.

Ciro gira lento la testa verso la voce di donna e l'obbiettivo, le sue parole sono strascicate ma comprensibili quando le chiede cosa sta facendo, se sta girando un video. Altre risate.

L'uomo, Mladen, si sfila lento la maglia. Sì, è proprio un bell'uomo, pallido forse, ma con spalle larghe e un addome asciutto e che quei muscoli non sono lì solo per bellezza si capisce da come solleva senza sforzo le anche di Ciro per sfilargli i pantaloni. Ora che è dritto, fermo in piedi a bordo del letto, l'erezione che gli preme contro la lampo dei pantaloni è più che evidente, specie quando una mano ingioiellata scende a strofinarla mentre fissa la figura supina riversa sul letto. Mladen guarda Ciro come qualcuno con una tanica di benzina guarderebbe una foresta, quanto meraviglioso terreno edificabile sotto tutti questi inutili alberi!

Fa un passo in avanti e mentre si slaccia i pantaloni, con un ginocchio apre le gambe di Ciro che penzolano oltre il bordo del materasso. La donna dice qualcosa, ma non è né in italiano né in spagnolo. Sembra impaziente e l'uomo le risponde con tono indulgente.

Il telefono trema e inquadra per un attimo il soffitto, buio nelle zone che non sono illuminate dai neon blu, poi un rumore, come di carta di credito su un ripiano di vetro e qualcuno tira su col naso. Quando l'obbiettivo torna sul letto e i due uomini Mladen è nudo e, sdraiato su Ciro, gli divora il collo mentre l'altro fa scorrere mani lente e impacciate lungo la sua spina dorsale con un sospiro. Si muove con sforzo, come sott'acqua e Mladen sembra trovarlo irritante, perché gli afferra i polsi e glieli blocca sopra la testa, poi fa scendere una mano che tira e strattona i boxer di Ciro fino a strapparglieli letteralmente di dosso.

Fatto questo la mano non va lontana, afferra l'uccello che ha appena liberato e con un paio di colpi lo porta da mezz'asta a un'erezione quasi completa, scende a stringere i testicoli poi ancora più giù, senza pietà. Ciro si lamenta con un verso strozzato, ma gocce di un liquido chiaro cadono dalla punta del suo uccello tra ricci scuri del pube, ma più la mano lavora più le sue gambe si dimenano e i suoi denti cercano di chiudersi sul naso aquilino che ha davanti alla faccia. Non sembra più molto collaborativo.

Mladen impreca e quando molla un ceffone a Ciro, la donna si alza lasciando vedere anche il resto di quello che sembra il set per film porno più pacchiano di sempre. Va verso il letto e apre il cassetto di un comodino, tira fuori una bottiglia di plastica viola, si avvicina alla coppia e schizza un terzo del lubrificante sulle cosce di Ciro e la mano di Mladen.

- _Tranquilo_ , a lui gustano belle bagnate!-

Adesso la mano lavora più spedita fra le sue cosce e il rumore umido di prima uno, poi due, poi tre dita che entrano ed escono è quasi coperto dalle esclamazioni e i sospiri di piacere di Ciro. Ora che la donna si è avvicinata gli occhi umidi e le pupille enormi appaiono evidenti e dopo un affondo più violento degli altri Ciro gira la testa, premendo il viso sudato contro il bicipite disteso dalla presa che Mladen ha ancora sui suoi polsi.

Una mano dalle unghie rosse scende ad accarezzargli la testa e la donna gli dice in spagnolo che è una brava bambina e che Mladen se lo sarebbe scopato così bene e a fondo che avrebbe dovuto farsi il volo di ritorno in Italia in piedi.

Il “cosa?” che esce dalla bocca di Ciro è quasi incomprensibile, biascicato così contro il copriletto in satin carminio dopo che l'uomo che ha tra le cosce lo ha rigirato a pancia sotto. La mano smaltata di rosso sembra apprezzare il cambio di scenario, perché scende a pizzicare una natica e a tracciare il segno dell'abbronzatura lasciato una paio di slip. Ora anche una mano di uomo entra nell'inquadratura, in un groviglio di dita che scivola sulla pelle lucida di lubrificante. Seguono attimi concitati e tremanti e quando l'immagine si rimette a fuoco è chiaro che il telefono deve essere passato di proprietà, visto che adesso la donna ha sia testa che mani inquadrati assieme ad una poderosa erezione. Mladen le afferra con una mano impiastricciata i capelli mentre lei glielo succhia e armeggia con qualcosa che gli ha preso dalla tasca. Non ha bisogno di tirare a lungo perché la donna riemerga con un sorriso sbavato di rosso ciliegia rivelando un preservativo che gli infila con la rapidità con cui le altre persone si infilano i calzini.

Il ticchettio di tacchi che si allontanano viene improvvisamente interrotto dal sonoro ceffone che la mano libera assesta al culo di Ciro, facendolo sobbalzare come se il colpo lo avesse appena svegliato. Un altro colpo, accompagnato da un lamento, tinge la pelle di un rosso vivace e quando la mano torna per la terza volta, la sferzata è tale da far tremare la carne fino a metà coscia. Le imprecazioni in napoletano a malapena si sentono sotto al respiro pesante dell'uomo, ma il rumore del tallone che connette con la schiena di Mladen, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti, no. Basta un pugno nei reni e un qualcosa di ringhiato in russo che probabilmente suona molto vicino a “figlio di puttana”, a convincere Ciro a stare buono e collaborare. Così quando pollice, indice e medio tornano per svelare la vallata umida e scura alla base della sua spina dorsale non si sente niente, tanto meno quando le cosce dell'uomo che gli sta sopra a cavalcioni si flettono, abbassando la carne gonfia ricoperta di lattice blu contro la sua entrata.

É un ritmo lento all'inizio e Mladen sembra quasi più preoccupato dell'inquadratura che di scoparselo. Inizia a prendere velocità solo dopo averglielo fatto sentire tutto per bene per almeno una dozzina di affondi, poi lo afferra per il retro del collo e il cellulare rotola tra le lenzuola spiegazzate lasciando solo il rumore della testiera che sbatte contro il muro, il frusciare di stoffa, il rumore di un bacino che sbatte ritmicamente contro della carne morbida e una voce spezzata che chiede di fare più piano tra un miagolio e l'altro.

-Lui te sta preguntando _si te duele, amor_.-

Il telefono e di nuovo nelle mani della donna e la poca luce della stanza sembra un faro dopo quegli interminabili secondi di buio claustrofobico. Un'unghia affilata traccia uno zigomo altrettanto affilato, poi scivola a premere un labbro pieno e screpolato. - _Hermoso,_... Bello.- Dice a Ciro, che sembra a malapena in grado di aprire un occhio che ormai è tutto pupilla. Poi la palpebra si chiude e la bocca si apre in un gemito. Ancora una mezza dozzina di spinte violente e anche Mladen ha il suo finale felice.

É già all'altro capo della stanza, con un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano e l'indice su una narice quando la donna scivola sul letto e sul corpo sudato e tremante di Ciro, allunga una mano e come l'uomo aveva fatto prima di lei usa pollice, indice e medio per separare le natiche e rivelare il preservativo, usato e osceno, che Mladen gli ha lasciato dentro per metà.

 

❚❚

  
  
Il video era finito e la stanza adesso era buia e silenziosa, il sole tramontato ormai da un pazzo dietro le mura intonacate del cortile interno e i gemiti e il rumore di carne contro carne svaniti nel brusio di traffico lontano. Era così che si doveva essere sentito il tizio a cui avevano mandato il video che gli avevano fatto mentre faceva a pezzi quell'americano in Honduras, pensò Genny stringendo convulsamente i braccioli della sedia su cui era seduto. Quasi non si accorse del suo braccio che scattava, mandando il portatile a sfracellarsi in una vetrinetta piena di foto di cresime e bomboniere in argento. Della mano che gli scese a sistemarsi l'erezione, invece, se ne accorse benissimo.

 

 

_continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, non so perché l'editor di AO3 mi schiaccia i simboli. Uguale, sono il triangolo del "play" e le due colonnine del "pause".


	4. III

 

_III._

 

Ciro non aveva tempo né voglia di partecipare alla cena organizzata per il ritorno a Napoli di Conte. Specie dopo che il tentativo ideato da lui per far saltare il tavolo era andato a farsi benedire. Non averebbe dovuto affidare un compito così a qualcuno che non aveva un briciolo d'esperienza sul campo. Dopo tutto il tempo e la pazienza spesi dietro a quell'ingenuo di Daniele aveva ottenuto solo un Tonino Russo ferito di striscio ad una gamba, il cadavere di un sedicenne da far sparire e una misera, insulsa crepa nell'alleanza che lui aveva costruito e da cui non stava ricevendo nulla. Adesso gli ci sarebbero volute settimane, forse anche mesi, per trasformare quella crepa in una faglia in grado di ingoiare tutto l'impero dei Savastano.

Almeno Gennaro e i suoi leccapiedi aveva avuto la decenza di presentarsi con una camicia, pensò guardando di sbieco Track, Cardillo e Capa che si davano di gomito da dietro lo specchio dei suoi occhiali da sole firmati. In altre circostanze non sarebbero mai stati invitati ad un incontro di questo calibro, ma dopo l'affare con Russo Genny aveva deciso di fare un po' di “pulizia” tra i ranghi della vecchia guardia e non era il caso di presentarsi in quattro gatti a quel tipo di cena. Meglio Zecchinetta che lui, si disse, certo, aveva perso uno degli oppositori più vocali a Gennaro, ma almeno non averebbe più dovuto guardare quella sua faccia schifosa. Piccole consolazioni.

Riconobbe subito il ragazzo che scese dal lato del guidatore del suv nero, il suo autista durante quella tre giorni infernale in Spagna e l'ispiratore del suo piano per vendicarsi di chi aveva ucciso Attilio e trattato lui come immondizia. Chissà se quelle borse scure sotto gli occhi avevano a che fare col fatto che il fratellino era irrintracciabile da giorni.

Don Salvatore Conte uscì dalla macchina con tutta la possanza del suo metro e settanta e Ciro avrebbe voluto crepare dal ridere. Tutto, dalla sua coda di cavallo, alla voce da enfisema, ai canti gregoriani che si ascoltava facevano di lui la caricatura di sé stesso e il degno nemico per quell'imbecille di Gennaro. Due fantocci che si sono trovati, pensò con un mezzo ghigno sprezzante e ignorato dagli invitati che non avevano occhi che per il nuovo arrivato. Poi anche l'altra portiera si aprì e adesso non era dal ridere che Ciro sarebbe voluto crepare.

“Cosa cazzo ci fa lui qua?”, pensò ringraziando di non essersi ancora tolto gli occhiali da sole, anche se del sole restava ben poco al di sopra delle onde che si infrangevano contro il parapetto che separava il ristorante dal mare.

 

_///_

 

In principio non era sicuro che fosse proprio lui, ma quando la bambolona in abito scuro e labbra ciliegia scesa da un'altra macchina gli si affiancò, Gennaro non ebbe più dubbi.

Malev.

O Malden, o come cazzo si chiamava il tipo che nemmeno due mesi fa si era scopato l'uomo in occhiali griffati e giacca di sartoria alle sue spalle. Doveva tenere gli occhi fissi su Conte e il suo entourage in rapido avvicinamento, ma non credette di essersi sbagliato quando con la coda dell'occhio vide Ciro irrigidirsi. Non era un buon segno.

-Gennaro Savastano,- disse Conte porgendogli una mano callosa.-il mio socio, Mladen.- Sottolineato con un cenno del capo verso l'uomo qualche passo dietro di lui. -Un nuovo amico che mi sono fatto grazie al vostro Ciro di Marzio.-

In che senso? É questo che era andato a fare in Spagna? Così aveva “fatto la pace”, dando via il culo a mezza Barcellona per conto di quella faccia di merda??

-... e quindi ho pensato di portarlo con me. Per fargli vedere la città. E perché in questo momento abbiamo bisogno di più amici possibili... Giusto,  _Genny_?-

Piccolo, lurido, schifoso, topo di fogna sarcastico di 'sto cazzo, pensò Gennaro. Non aveva intenzione di stringere la mano a quel russo schifoso, già solo doverla stringere a Conte gli aveva fatto venir voglia di pulirsele contro il calcio di una Glock, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a non cercare di rompergli un polso. Specie se lui e quella cavalla che gli stava appesa ad un braccio, non l'avessero piantata di guardare così Ciro. Non era geloso, né avrebbe voluto spostarsi di qualche metro per mettersi tra lui e la coppia di pescecani appena sbarcati, era solo che avrebbero dovuto prestare attenzione a lui. Era lui che comandava, era lui con cui dovevano fare i conti. L'immortale non contava più un cazzo, avrebbero dovuto ignorarlo e basta.

 

La cena fu una specie di tortura cinese, era così incazzato e nervoso che avrebbe voluto mangiarsi anche il piatto, ma quel russo buzzurro con la camicia aperta quasi fino all'ombelico gli dava la nausea. Quasi quanto guardare Ciro stargli seduto difronte, silenzioso e impassibile come una cazzo di sfinge. La sua visuale era troppo angolata così, con Malammore alla sua destra e Conte davanti, ma era sicuro di aver visto almeno un paio di sguardi di apprezzamento verso tutta quella pelle lampadata messa in mostra.

Improvvisamente si sentì stranamente cosciente della cintura che premeva contro il suo addome e della sua di camicia che sembrava quasi essersi fatta più stretta e iniziare a tirare. Faticò a riconoscere la sensazione come disagio, erano mesi che non la sentiva e la tentazione di iniziare a sistemarsi sulla sedia come “una creatura che deve andare al bagno” a detta di sua madre, era tanta. Ma questo non era più lui, allora si sforzò a rilassare le spalle, appoggiare i gomiti ai braccioli della sedia come a occupare più spazio possibile e iniziare a giocherellare con uno dei suoi anelli. Doveva solo farci l'abitudine e avrebbe iniziato a sembrargli naturale, si disse. Tutto 'sto casino per questo povero coglione, pensò Gennaro, spostando lo sguardo da Conte a Tonino Russo, seduto accanto al suo capo, con la faccia di una prèfica al proprio funerale e uno stupido bastone da passeggio. Manco avesse dovuto frodare l'assicurazione!

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di dirlo a queste facce di cazzo, ma era piuttosto sicuro che dietro all'attentato a Russo ci fosse stato quel cesso di Zecchinetta, lui e quel viados mal riuscito della sorella non gli erano mai piaciuti, anche e soprattutto perché lui non era mai piaciuto a loro. Peccato non poter disdire questo maledetto circo dicendo che il problema era stato risolto da 'o Track con una pistola e una vasca da bagno qualche giorno prima.

Erano seduti già da tre ore e mentre lui sembrava essere rimasto incastrato dal lato noioso del tavolo, il resto dei commensali avevano iniziato a sciogliersi con l'aiuto di una dozzina di bottiglie e le urla di quei debosciati di Track e Capa, fomentati dall'alcol e dalle moine di quella che aveva scoperto chiamarsi Viola. Mh, che razza di ritardato si prende come traduttrice una battona?

Per poco non si rovesciò il bicchiere di bianco fermo sui pantaloni quando, accanto a lui, Malammore sussultò sulla sedia.

-Oh! Perdoname... soy desolata,  _señor_.- sospirò la donna, carezzando lo stelo del suo calice. Lo scroscio di risa che ne seguì fu come un round di schiaffi per Gennaro. Gli ci era voluta quasi tutta la cena per convincersi che quel video se lo era solo sognato, non che lui sognasse questo genere di porcherie, si intende, ma era bastato quello per fargli tornare tutto in mente, perché nonostante quello che certa gente pensava di lui, Gennaro Savastano non era un ingenuo. Non aveva bisogno di guardare sotto al tavolo per sapere cosa stava succedendo, e che Malammore era stato solo un errore. Il vero bersaglio era il giovane uomo seduto accanto al vecchio soldato, intento a schiarirsi la gola dietro a un tovagliolo stropicciato.

Forse era solo un effetto dato dalle luci soffuse, ma le orecchie di Ciro gli sembravano di una sfumatura vivacemente rossastra. Figlio di puttana.

-Gennaro,- sibilò Conte. -vi vedo distratto. Che c'è qualche cosa che non va?-

-No.- deglutì. -No, è tutto a posto.- rispose lui tornando a fissare l'uomo che gli stava davanti. Tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia, bloccando così la sua visuale di Ciro con il grasso ventre di Malammore che, ripresosi dal tentativo di molestia, aveva ricominciato a fissarlo come un falco, pronto a notare e riportare ogni suo singolo errore. Grazie a dio suo padre stava al 41 bis. Purtroppo sua madre no, però.

-Magari possiamo andare a parlare in un posto meno affollato.- propose Gennaro. Era stanco di sentirsi il fiato sul collo.

Si alzò senza aspettare la risposta di Conte, gli occhi di tutti i commensali fissi su lui, e si diresse verso il bar, una gioiellino barocco di specchi e legno scuro incastrato in fondo al salone. Avrebbe preferito un Americano, o anche un Gin Lemon, ma ordinò un whisky torbato per sé stesso, una roba da veri uomini anche se era come leccare un camino, e niente per don Salvatore, che a quanto pare aveva smesso di bere.

Decidere di uscire sul balcone, che si era improvvisamente fatto deserto, fu forse l'errore peggiore di tutta la serata.

 

 

_continua..._


	5. IV

_IV._

 

Cazzo.

Cazzo! Come aveva potuto essere così coglione? Lui e Conte non erano rimasti sulla terrazza a lungo, giusto il tempo per rassicurarlo che lui con chi aveva cercato di accoppare Russo non centrava nulla e definire meglio qualche dettaglio del loro “accordo commerciale”. Quaranta minuti al massimo, eppure erano bastati a Track per trovare qualcuno che mettesse su della musica completamente inappropriata per quel tipo di locale e a Ciro per sparire. Quando notò Viola sola al bar vide rosso.

In quattro falcate Gennaro le fu accanto, una mano ben aperta sul bancone e l'altra stretta allo schienale dello sgabello girevole sul quale la squillo se ne stava appollaiata a sorseggiare un Martini.

-Dove cazzo sta il tuo padrone?- le chiese senza alzare la voce, l'accento reso ancora più marcato dalla rabbia e dalla mandibola serrata.

- _Como_?- chiese la donna aggrottando le sopracciglia scure e storcendo la bocca rossa, facendo fare al neo che aveva appena sopra al labbro un piccolo salto che, ne era sicuro, molti uomini avrebbero trovato irresistibile.

- _Dònde està tu due_ _ño?-_ si poteva giocare in due a questo gioco. E poi dicono che il crimine non paga.

- _Estàs loco_!- gli soffiò in faccia come una gatta a cui avevano pestato la coda. Di certo non le era sfuggita la sua scelta di parole.

-C'è qualche problema?- chiese la voce di Malammore alle sue spalle. Era chiaro che non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco qui e spaccare la faccia di una puttana non sarebbe servito a niente. Non c'erano molti posti dove cercare, imboccò l'unico corridoio che portava fuori dal salone, aprendo ogni porta che incontrava. Guardaroba, cucina, bagno degli uomini, bagno delle donne, bagno di servizio, sgabuzzino delle scope... Niente, tutti vuoti. Era pronto a mollare un pugno al muro più vicino quando notò che il corridoio non finiva in un vicolo cieco, ma dopo una svolta a L continuava, disadorno e illuminato da neon a poco prezzo in una scalinata, probabilmente diretta verso uno scantinato o un magazzino.

Ed eccoli lì, ai piedi dell'ultimo gradino, schiacciati contro la parete che divideva due porte. Non stavano facendo nulla, notò con sollievo il suo cervello, in effetti non si stavano nemmeno toccando, ma il volto di Ciro, girato, con lo sguardo basso a mostrare il profilo all'altro uomo, fu sufficiente a fargli alzare un braccio e afferrare il retro del colletto di Mladen, strapparlo via e quasi farlo inciampare contro il muro lì accanto. Peccato avesse subito ripreso l'equilibrio, a Gennaro non sarebbe dispiaciuto vedere quella canappa imbrattata di sangue, con magari un po' di cartilagine in mostra.

Forse fu arrogante da parte sua, ma rimase sorpreso quando l'uomo si girò di scatto e lo spintonò contro il muro abbaiandogli qualcosa nella sua lingua, non era più abituato al fatto che qualcuno potesse reagire e rendergli pan per focaccia. E fu solo per quello che andò a sbattere contro lo spigolo alle sue spalle dando una poderosa craniata, il fatto che Ciro lo stesse guardando con orrore e non avesse neanche provato a discolparsi non centrava niente. Solo il fragore di scarpe che correvano giù per le scale e due paia di mani che gli afferrarono i bicipiti gli impedirono di afferrare Mladen per il bavero della giacca e sfondargli gli incisivi con la fronte.

-Che sta succedendo?-

-Sei uscito pazzo?-

-Oh Gennà! Cazzo ha fatto 'sto stronzo?-

Quel bastardo doveva ringraziare la sua buona stella di non averlo fatto sanguinare, pensò Gennaro passandosi una mano tra i capelli della nuca e controllando che non ci fosse niente a parte un bernoccolo, tra loro due adesso c'era un muro di persone, erano arrivati così in tanti che nel piccolo disimpegno ormai lo spazio era finito e alcuni erano dovuti restare sulle scale. Si sentì afferrare per un gomito. -Oh, che cazzo sta succedendo qua?- gli chiese sotto voce un concitato Malammore. Gennaro neanche gli rispose, si limitò a scrollarselo di dosso, tenendo gli occhi piantati in faccia a Mladen che lo ricambiava senza battere ciglio. Era incredibile come la situazione si fosse trasformata in pochi minuti, da un salone barocco illuminato da vetrate e luci soffuse, a una buca squallida piena di grida illuminata da neon verdastri. Da una cena elegante a un combattimento tra cani, insomma.

Conte arrivò, e come il devoto che era, gli bastò la sua presenza ad aprire in due il mare di facce stupite assiepate sulle scale per passare senza problemi. A o' Track non sarebbe dispiaciuto esacerbare la situazione, Gennaro lo sentiva quasi vibrare al suo fianco, pronto a spaccare qualche mandibola russa ma il vecchio generale di suo padre non perse tempo. Tutto un malinteso, un equivoco, niente per cui valesse la pena far saltare un accordo da milioni di euro. Ciro non disse una parola ma subito si piazzò dietro di lui in un gesto di tacito supporto, sapeva che finché ci fosse stato Malammore con lui, Genny non avrebbe potuto affrontarlo o accusarlo di qualcosa di sordido, la reputazione dell'intero clan ne sarebbe stata compromessa.

Che l'intera cosa fosse stata consensuale o meno, una colpa restava sempre una colpa.

 

_///_

 

Ciro non ebbe alcun problema da Gennaro, si era aspettato un attacco immediato, una sfuriata, accuse e insulti di ogni genere dopo la scenata al ristorante, e invece... Nulla. L'altro sembrava perfettamente contento di ignorarlo e se anche prima a malapena lo calcolava, ora era arrivato a non guardarlo nemmeno quando parlava alle riunioni di casa Savastano. Si limitava a restare seduto sullo scranno paterno con l'indolenza di un leone che si è appena fatto fuori un branco di zebre, ma che una tempesta gli ribolliva appena sotto la pelle Ciro se ne era accorto. Lo capiva da come sbatteva gli occhi, in quel suo modo particolare, lento, una palpebra che scendeva un attimo prima dell'altra come se stesse incontrando la resistenza di un qualche muscolo teso della tempia. Ecco, lo stava facendo di nuovo.

-E a me cosa cazzo me ne frega di cosa vuole quel russo di merda?-

-Gennà, ragiona, - gracchiò 'o Baroncino. -quello sta così con quel fetente di Conte. Non ci conviene mettercelo contro. E poi vuole solo venire all'incontro con Branka, stabilire qualche contatto, e chi lo sà- continuò, emettendo un rumore più simile a un rantolo di morte che alle risa che sarebbero dovute essere. -magari tra russi si capiscono meglio e ci scappa anche un bello sconto per noi!-

-Sai quanto me ne fotte! Se quello stronzo vuole trovarsi una cagna del suo paese da ingropparsi può tornarsene a Mosca.- ringhiò Gennaro, lanciando la Montblanc con cui stava giocherellando sulla scrivania.

-Non è russo, è bulgaro.- Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene zitto, ma almeno quella bravata gli era valsa un'occhiata, anche se truce. Cosa poteva farci? Odiava essere ignorato.

-Russo, bulgaro... Stessa razza!- continuò il vecchio con un gesto vago della mano. -Fatto sta che don Salvatore ci tiene che sia contento.-

Tra il sopportare la presenza di qualcuno che odiava e il passare per il marmocchio idiota che tutti lo avevano sempre accusato di essere, per Gennaro la scelta fu semplice. E anche se Ciro non fu certo invitato all'incontro, e Gennaro ebbe premura a sottolineare chi effettivamente sarebbe venuto e chi invece no, il fatto che Savastano junior avesse dovuto ingoiare quel rospo gli illuminò la giornata.

Peccato che, arrivata sera, sembrava che quello che aveva dato quella luce fosse un incendio in uno stabilimento petrolchimico.

 

Era appena arrivato dalla piazza di spaccio a lasciare il fatturato di un'altra amena giornata passata tra i tossici quando Gennaro e il gruppetto che si era portato appresso arrivarono sgommando, non era un buon segno quando era Genny a guidare. Scese dall'auto come una furia e Ciro sentì i peli rizzarglisi quando lo vide avanzare verso di lui, la faccia scura quanto la giacca di pelle che portava.

Ma il pugno che si aspettava non arrivò mai, ci fu solo una spallata violenta che lo mandò a sbattere contro il tavolo, quasi facendo crollare una pila di banconote sudice e sgualcite. -Malammò!- ruggì Gennaro, avanzando sempre più a fondo nel ventre dello stabile abbandonato usato come deposito e sparendo alla vista di tutti.

-Sta incazzato nero, eh, fra'?- disse Cardillo, avvicinandosi ad un Ciro scosso e aiutandolo a rialzarsi -Che gli è successo?- chiese massaggiandosi un'anca dolorante. -E che ne so?- esclamò il ragazzo. -Un attimo prima stava normale... cioè, incazzato ma normale. Poi Branka e quel tipo bulgaro si sono messi a parlare e lui ha detto, tipo, che quando tornerà in Spagna vuole portarsi un “souvenir”. O qualcosa di simile.-

-Un souvenir?- chiese Ciro, tirando fuori un pacchetto di paglie e offrendone una al più giovane.

-Eh,- continuò Cardillo appoggiandosi ad un vecchio divano sfondato e accettando la sigaretta. -sì, boh, non si capisce mica tanto quando parla quello lì. Comunque Genny è sbroccato!- andò avanti strabuzzando gli occhi bovini con una risata incredula. -Stava come i pazzi! Chissà che gli è preso?-

Già, pensò Ciro accendendosene una a sua volta, chissà cosa gli era preso.

 

 

_continua..._


	6. V

 

_V._  
 

 

Alle otto del mattino, dopo una nottata quasi in bianco a discutere di appalti, il rumore del mixer era come una lima piantata nel cervello, ma a Gennaro non andava di buttare tutti i suoi sforzi nel cesso e tornare il pigro figlio di puttana che era stato. Era un uomo nuovo, migliore. Vero. Di morbido e dolce nella sua vita non doveva esserci più niente, nemmeno la colazione, decise frullando un pompelmo intero, buccia inclusa.

Se c'era un momento per non lasciarsi andare era proprio quello. Non doveva cedere ai suoi nervi a cui quel bastardo sembrava aver attaccato la due e venti. Non era qualcosa che Ciro faceva, a insospettirlo a causargli un travaso di bile ogni volta che lo vedeva, era piuttosto qualcosa che non faceva più. Dopo che era tornato dall'Honduras, deciso a dimostrare a tutti, anche se ad alcuni più che ad altri, di che pasta era fatto, l'Immortale aveva subito cercato di tornare nelle sue grazie. Prima con moine e smancerie, poi con i sensi di colpa, ricordandogli quello che aveva fatto per lui e in fine, fallita anche quella tattica, facendo di tutto per provocarlo e fargli perdere il controllo, dimostrando a tutti che Gennaro Savastano, senza di lui era alla meglio inutile e alla peggio dannoso.

Adesso? Adesso non faceva più nulla. Ogni ordine veniva eseguito senza fiatare, le lamentele per la sua retrocessione de facto completamente cessate, insomma, era come se non gli importasse più. Come chi decide di licenziarsi da un lavoro che odia e improvvisamente si rende conto che incazzarsi non ha più senso, con la fine in vista.

No, si disse Gennaro, non era possibile che quel bastardo se ne volesse andare in un altro paese. Cosa avrebbe fatto con Deborah, era d'accordo? E la figlia? Se le sarebbe portate dietro o le avrebbe lasciate parcheggiate qui? Magari con quel tappo di Rosario, che senza Ciro non sapeva nemmeno allacciarsi le scarpe. A fare cosa poi, in Spagna? Lavorare per Conte dopo che aveva appiccato fuoco a casa di quella mummia della madre? O magari avrebbe preso il posto di quella battona mezza-russa e sarebbe andato a fare il mantenuto di quel bulgaro di merda. Che senso ha fare soldi rischiando la pelle quando li puoi fare succhiando un cazzo?

Il coltello che stava usando per pulire l'ananas cadde sul tagliere accompagnato da un'imprecazione. Doveva mantenere la calma, si ripeté portandosi il pollice sanguinante alle labbra, il sapore di ferro e frutta quasi sufficiente a fargli passare l'appetito.

 

 

Mantenere la calma un paio di palle! Pensò stringendo i denti così forte da farli dolere. Era il compleanno di Conte e, a parte il trans più brutto che avesse mai visto intento a berciare una canzone melensa dietro l'altra, anche una festa ben riuscita per essere stata organizzata da un baciapile simile. Peccato che Gennaro fosse di nuovo intrappolato dal lato noioso della stanza mentre, un tavolo più in là qualcuno si stava divertendo. Ma a chi volevano darla a bere quei due?

Mladen aveva iniziato la serata al suo stesso tavolo, con tutti gli altri pezzi grossi, che sembravano stranamente affascinati dai bassi del suo accento e il bizzarro senso estetico. Chi altro si sarebbe presentato con una pelliccia ad una cena in maggio? Tutti quei malavitosi napoletani si erano rivelati curiosi come comari e lo avevano sommerso di domande e Mladen non era stato parco di dettagli. Aveva parlato per ore delle sue ragazze, dei suoi locali e del suo titolo di campione di lotta, unico sport da “uomini veri” a detta sua, quest'ultima curiosità snocciolata guardando Genny dritto negli occhi.

Quando aveva mostrato le cicatrici più evidenti tra i sospiri delle mogli dei boss presenti e si era levato il cappotto per mostrare un a collezione di tatuaggi e spiegare il significato di ognuno Gennaro aveva quasi iniziato a schiumare dalla rabbia. Specie quando aveva notato quegli occhi da animale selvatico schizzare rapidi di lato, per controllare se anche qualcun altro stava ammirando tutto quel ben di dio. Ora che il suo italiano era sensibilmente migliorato non aveva più bisogno della sua vistosa interprete, quindi doveva sentirsi solo visto dove erano dirette le sue occhiate. Più precisamente erano dirette al tavolo dove Ciro sembrava star intrattenendo una brillante conversazione con un ragazzo dal sorriso furbo, una marea di lentiggini e una camicia dalla stampa floreale che gli si addiceva stranamente bene.

Appena l'ultima portata di primi era stata servita e ai commensali era stato dato un attimo di respiro prima di cominciare il tour de force dei secondi, quasi tutti gli invitati ne avevano approfittato per alzarsi e sgranchirsi le gambe e Mladen non aveva tardato a seguire il loro esempio.

Non aveva neanche fatto finta di capitare a quel tavolo per caso, con un sorriso e un cenno della mano aveva fatto saltare in piedi i pochi rimasti seduti e poi si era buttato sulla sedia appena lasciata libera dal ragazzo con la camicia a fiori, proprio accanto all'ultimo occupante originale del tavolo a non essersi alzato.

Dovevano star parlando di qualcosa di molto serio visto che la bocca di Mladen era così vicina che sarebbe bastato un nonnulla perché Ciro si ritrovasse la sua lingua in un orecchio, pensò Gennaro facendo scorrere il manico del coltello sulla tovaglia con tanta forza da essere sicuro di aver lasciato un solco permanente sul legno sottostante. Possibile che non avesse un briciolo di vergogna?

Guardò la mano del bulgaro prima appendersi allo schienale della sedia dell'altro uomo, virtualmente cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, marcando il territorio, quasi a dire che quella sedia e quello che conteneva erano roba sua, poi quando la mano abbandonò lo schienale e sparì sotto al tavolo Genny non ce la fece più. Si alzò nella maniera più composta che gli riuscì e si diresse verso i bagni. Non era tanto per quella mano che adesso stava di sicuro gloriandosi di carne morbida e calda, ma era stato piuttosto la reazione di chi era stato toccato ad averlo fatto scappare. Come Ciro aveva inclinato la testa di lato, delicato, modesto, quasi timido, mostrando la pelle ambrata della gola. Come aveva schiuso la bocca lasciando intravedere quegli incisivi leggermente sporgenti che lui, nella parte più ignorata del suo cervello, trovava stranamente carini.

Avrebbe preferito mille volte vedere rabbia, paura e revulsione sul suo viso. Avrebbero preferito che quella notte in Spagna, si fosse consumato un semplicissimo stupro. Gli sarebbe stato molto più facile accettarlo.

 

 

Avrebbe voluto poter dire che la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso fosse stato un qualche atto di indicibile nefandezza, una mancanza di rispetto così profonda e plateale da non lasciargli scelta e giustificare quello che Gennaro avrebbe fatto di lì a meno di un'ora. La verità è che era stata colpa di Track, come al solito.

-Oh fra, ma che fine ha fatto quello là, come si chiamava... Il meccanico?-

-Ma chi? Danielino?-

-Eh!-

-E che ne so... magari dopo che Capa gli ha sfondato la motocicletta di Ciro si è cagato in mano e se l'è data a gambe!-

-Era un missile quella moto!-

-Anche quella non si vede più...-

-Te lo credo, dopo che c'ha fatto un giro quel coglione che manco sa portare un Ciao!-

-Oh, scemo ti devo spaccare la faccia?-

-Ma stai zitto!-

-Pff... che coglioni che siete. L'ha venduta. Tanto ora che se ne va in Spagna cosa cazzo se ne fa, quello?-

-Ma chi se ne va in Spagna? Ciro?-

-Eh!-

-Ma quando?-

-Che cazzo dici, coglione?-

-Oh Ge', ma tu lo sapevi?-

-L'ho sentito anche io, me lo ha detto mio zio. Dice che si è già pure accattato il biglietto.-

-È per quello là, il russo... Gli ha chiesto di faticare per lui e ha accettato. E te lo credo, quello tiene un'erezione grossa così per quel deficien-!-

Track si ritrovò a terra talmente in fretta che la sua guancia toccò l'asfalto prima del canino che Gennaro gli aveva appena fatto saltare.

-Genny ma che sei impazzito?- esclamò Cardillo saltando in piedi a cercando di afferrarlo per un braccio, dopo che un attutito e tremante “Ugh... Figlio di puttana...” biascicato da dietro un sipario di mani insanguinate era costato un calcio al ragazzo già a terra.

Fregandosene del chiasso e delle urla che alle sue spalle si diresse senza dire una parola verso la macchina parcheggiata nel mezzo di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un campo da basket.

-Gennà! Dove stai andando?? Gennà, oh! … E mo come cazzo ci torniamo noi a casa?- chiese 'o Cardillo all'auto che era appena sgommata via in una nuvola di polvere e sole.

 

_continua..._


	7. VI

_VI._

  


A Genny non c'era voluto molto per trovare la tana napoletana di Mladen e gli ci era voluto ancora meno per farsi ricevere così senza preavviso. Quel pezzo di merda si sentiva così intoccabile che, a parte lui e la femmina che aveva sempre appresso, nel cortile interno inondato dal sole c'erano sono solo due guardie armate. Due Frankenstein smunti, vestiti di nero e più preoccupati dell'incontro di pugilato trasmesso dalla tv accesa nel salotto, che di controllare chi sia il tizio col mohawk e la faccia truce appena entrato in casa del loro capo. Meglio così, pensó Gennaro, visto che lui stesso non aveva nemmeno pensato di portarsi dietro qualcuno a coprirgli le spalle.

- _Geny_ , benvenuto!- esclamò Mladen, aprendo le braccia e mostrando due file di denti giallastri da fumatore incallito di sigari. Gennaro non si prese il disturbo di fargli notare che il suo nome ne aveva due di N, si limitò a guardarlo restarsene lì, steso al sole come il rettile che era.

-Tu sentivi solo?- gli chiese beffardo accettando un drink da Viola e indicando due bambolone slave gemelle, tutte biondo perossido e silicone parcheggiate su due lettini a bordo piscina. -Presto una, se vuoi. O due!- rise facendo contrarre i muscoli dell'addome in un rilievo sottolineato dall'olio che la sua traduttrice gli stava spalmando addosso.

-E così te ne torni in Spagna, mh?- esordì Genny con il tono più neutro che riuscì a spremere fuori dalla gola. Non era il caso di allertare i due stangoni ancora distratti. -Che è? Non ti piace più qui?-

-No, no amico! Tuo paese bello, piace.- gli rispose prontamente Mladen, alzandosi pigramente dalla sdraio. -Tante cose interessanti e idee da portare a casa, si?-

-Qualcosa in particolare?- chiese Gennaro a denti stretti.

Il bulgaro si limitò a piegare gli angoli della bocca e alzare una spalla squadrata, avanzando lento e indolente verso di lui. -Oh, uno poco questo, uno poco quello... Sai, certe cose stanno melio in posti altri.- Ormai gli era così vicino che poteva il suo viso contratto riflesso nelle lenti a specchio di Mladen e sentire l'odore dolciastro dell'olio solare misto al tanfo nauseante di cubani. -Con altri padroni che hanno... polso più fermo e piani più grandi.-

Sentì un muscolo nella mandibola contrarsi violentemente, non sarebbe riuscito a parlare nemmeno se lo avesse voluto, si limitò ad alzare il mento per guardare quel bastardo tronfio dall'alto in basso. Non era molto più alto di lui, ma Gennaro aveva intenzione di far contare ogni singolo centimetro. Non aveva mai odiato così tanto qualcuno prima di allora. Di lui ogni singola cosa lo irritava, il naso aquilino, gli occhi sempre tesi, i capelli leccati all'indietro... Più lo guardava più sentiva il controllo scivolargli dalle mani. Rideva, questo coglione. Non aveva idea di cosa lui potesse fare, di cosa avesse già fatto nemmeno troppo tempo fa. Magari a Buco di culo-landia da dove veniva lui era un pezzo grosso, un “campione”, ma qui non valeva una sega. Qui era lui il re.

-Oh, _mi amor,_ \- sospirò Viola andando ad appoggiarsi con il mento ad una spalla di Mladen. - _Yo_ credo che Genny està un _poco celoso_.- La donna si passò un artiglio affilato sul labbro, contratto in una smorfia di falsa compassione e simpatia. -Ревнив?- chiese Mladen con un ghigno.

-Ревнив, да.- gli fece eco la donna passandogli una mano sul petto muscoloso.

-Yo credo,- continuò poi tornando a qualcosa che Gennaro riuscisse effettivamente a capire. - che Genny pensa che tu quiere portar a Spagna contigo el nostro... Amico comune, Ciro. _Te gustarìa saber còmo grita cuando lo follan?_ \- gli chiese alla fine in un sibilo, una luce di sadica gioia ad accenderle lo sguardo bordato di nero.

- _Càllate, perra_!- le ringhiò in faccia lui, sentendosi avvampare. Lo sapeva già, anche se lo aveva visto solo una volta ogni istante di quel video era marchiato a fuoco nella memoria. Ogni suono, ogni dettaglio, sia quelli che custodiva gelosamente nella parte più segreta del suo cervello, come la voglia color caffèlatte che Ciro aveva sulla parte alta del retro della coscia sinistra, appena sotto al sedere, che quelli di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, come il sapere che sotto a quegli speedo oscenamente stretti Mladen non aveva neanche un pelo.

-Basta così, Viola.- li interruppe con aria beffarda l'altro uomo. -Io non vede dove è il problema. Ciro è furbo, intelligente- proseguì alzandosi gli occhiali da sole e picchiettandosi una tempia con l'indice. -Lui cerca uno forte, che dà tante opportunità.-

-Ah sì?- chiese Gennaro avvicinandosi sempre di più, così vicino che avrebbe potuto mangiargli la faccia se lo avesse voluto. -E saresti tu quello forte? Tu non vali un cazzo, sei solo il parassita che quel bastardo di Conte si è portato appresso.-

Il bulgaro non si scompose, si limitò a sogghignare. -Lui ha scelto già una volta, forse qui in questa лайна di città tu comandi,- disse, poi i suoi occhi scesero dal suo viso fin giù, verso i suoi piedi come a soppesarlo, a giudicarlo. - ma lui non sa cosa fare di un _ragazzino grasso_.-

Gennaro Savastano in vita sua aveva ricevuto ogni tipo di insulto in ogni permutazione di tono possibile, ma quello... Quello superò ogni cosa. Lasciò che Mladen si voltasse e lo lasciasse lì, come se avesse perso ogni interesse. Come se lui non fosse qualcuno da temere e a cui non era saggio dare le spalle. Si sbagliava.

A lui bastò fare un passo di lato per afferrare una delle due squillo bionde diretta verso il bar e usarla come scudo mentre estraeva la calibro 45 da dietro la schiena. I due energumeni in fondo al cortile non avevano quasi fatto in tempo ad aprirsi le giacche per raggiungere le fondine che gli aveva già svuotato addosso mezzo caricatore. Un fiotto di sangue proveniente dalla donna che teneva con un braccio attorno al collo gli schizzò in faccia rovinandogli la mira, ma almeno aveva smesso di dimenarsi e urlare. Smise di sparare solo quando il grilletto iniziò a scattare a vuoto, lasciò cadere il peso morto che aveva tra le braccia ai suoi piedi e passò una mano a levarsi il sangue caldo e salato che gli accecava l'occhio sinistro. Le due guardie vestite di nero erano morte, metà delle viscere di uno spalmate contro il muro come un quadro d'arte moderna. Anche quella serpe di Viola era morta, non era sicuro di essere stato lui visto che uno dei due uomini era riuscito a rispondere al fuoco e non si capiva da che parte la testa le fosse esplosa, se dalla nuca verso la faccia o dalla faccia verso la nuca, la gemella ancora viva invece se ne stava rannicchiata con le braccia attorno alla testa tra un tavolino rovesciato e un grosso vaso di terracotta, l'ombra della palma nana che conteneva a farle ombra. A Mladen era andata peggio di tutti.

Era ancora vivo, riverso al suolo e si teneva una gamba urlando. -Кучи син, ще те убия!- imprecò con il volto pallido e sfigurato dal dolore. Non più così affascinate adesso, vero? Genny aveva un altro caricatore nella tasca della giacca, ma non lo prese, afferrò invece la pistola, pesante e argentata per la canna, scavalcò il corpo esanime del suo scudo umano e avanzò vero l'uomo ferito.

Tutti suoi titoli di campione di lotta non gli servirono a nulla quando gli chiuse una mano attorno alla gola mentre con l'altra fece calare il calcio della pistola sul suo cranio come una mannaia. Gli bastarono quattro colpi per ucciderlo, anche se ce ne vollero almeno altri quattro per farlo smettere di muovere.

Si sentiva stranamente calmo quando si abbassò per lavarsi viso e mani nella piscina, asciugandosi poi con un telo da mare leopardato che sapeva di crema solare recuperato da un lettino.

Che la pace con Conte fosse ormai saltata era evidente, eppure non era preoccupato. Per la prima volta da settimane si sentiva calmo, concentrato, di nuovo in controllo della situazione. Prima di andarsene finì di sistemarsi i capelli e controllò nel riflesso della porta vetri che le macchie di sangue sulla camicia azzurra fossero ben nascoste dalla giacca di pelle nera, estrasse il caricatore vuoto dalla pistola e lo sostituì con quello pieno, lo scatto che fece stranamente forte nel silenzio del cortile affollato di cadaveri rotto solo dal rumore attutito della televisione che continuava ad andare e dai singhiozzi isterici della squillo bionda ora addossata contro una colonna.

Era quasi pronto a fare la guerra a quel sacco di merda e interrarlo definitivamente, erano rimasti solo un paio di dettagli da sistemare. Il primo venne acconciato con una pallottola in fronte mentre cercava di scappare verso l'uscita, il secondo, ne era sicuro si sarebbe consegnato di sua spontanea volontà non appena gli fosse giunta voce del macello che aveva appena combinato.

Non vedeva l'ora.

 

 

_continua..._


	8. VII

_VII._

 

  
  
Erano quasi le sei di sera quando Ciro arrivò come una furia alla sala slot, il piccolo covo puzzolente di birra da due soldi e erba di Genny e dei suoi amichetti. E infatti eccoli tutti lì, stravaccati sul divano in vinile bianco in fondo alla stanza, Gennaro proprio al centro del semicerchio con le braccia ben stese lungo lo schienale e i piedi appoggiati sul tavolino davanti a lui. La faccia stolida e impassibile come al solito, come se non avesse alcun problema e fosse semplicemente contento di lasciarsi scivolare addosso la marea di cazzate che usciva dalla bocca dei suoi lacchè. Come se non avesse appena fatto saltare la pace con Conte per cui Ciro aveva rischiato l'osso del collo almeno quattro volte, come se non avesse appena ammazzato un _mutra_ parte della Organizacija e tutto il suo entourage.

-Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?- urlò Ciro appena fu a meno di un metro dal divano. -Lo sai cosa cazzo hai fatto?-

L'altro, al contrario del resto dei presenti che lo guardavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, non sembrò nemmeno sentirlo, manco girò la testa verso di lui continuando a fissare dritto davanti a sé.

-Oh! Mi hai sentito?- gli chiese, talmente fuori di sé che quasi calpestò Capa 'e Bomba nel tentativo di raggiungere Genny all'interno del cerchio e costringerlo a prestargli attenzione. Non ci pensò due volte ad afferrargli un ginocchio e fargli cadere un piede dal tavolino per piazzarsi esattamente davanti a lui. Volente o nolente lo avrebbe guardato.

-Oh, Ci'!- boccheggio Cardillo alzandosi in piedi, seguito da un Track dall'aria bellicosa.

La voce di Gennaro, pur non alzandosi di un decibel oltre il normale, risuonò come un colpo di pistola. -Fuori.- disse, senza muovere un muscolo, certo del fatto che sarebbe stato obbedito senza fiatare. E infatti fu così, uno dopo l'altro i suoi uomini si alzarono, qualcuno sollevato, qualcuno lanciando occhiate cariche di sfiducia a Ciro, ma tutti senza aprire bocca.

-Qual'è il problema?- chiese l'uomo più giovane con un tono tra il curioso e il minaccioso, le grandi mani serrate attorno al poggiatesta a fare leva per alzarsi in uno scricchiolio di pelle e fibbie. Se voleva la sua attenzione ora l'aveva ottenuta.

-Qual'è il problema?- chiese Ciro in un tono di beffarda incredulità. -Lo sai benissimo qual'è il problema! Hai ammazzato un alleato di Con-!-

-Ah, è questo il problema? Che quello stava con Conte... O che ho fatto fuori quello da cui te lo facevi sbattere in culo?-

-Cosa?- chiese Ciro con un filo di voce e gli occhi sbarrati. -Non so di cosa-

-Ah, non lo sai, eh?- ringhiò Genny afferrandolo per il colletto e facendolo indietreggiare fuori dall'abbraccio del divano fino a sbattergli la schiena contro la pulsantiera di una slot. Tutta l'apparente calma che aveva ostentato fino a quel momento evaporata come alcol etilico all'aria aperta. -E allora te lo spiego io! Lo so cosa hai fatto con quel figlio di puttana bulgaro mentre eri in Spagna! É così che hai fatto la pace con Conte, eh?-

-No, io... - ansimò Ciro, il viso illuminato ormai solo dai neon blu che bordavano il soffitto e che riuscivano, contemporaneamente, a nascondere il suo pallore e sottolineare il sudore che gli imperlava il labbro superiore. -Ti ho fatto seguire quel giorno che quell'infame di Russo ti ha dato il regalo di quel sacco di merda e indovina cos'altro c'era dentro oltre l'orologio!-

L'altro deglutì, sembrò trattenere il respiro per un attimo, poi alzò il mento come chi ha deciso che la decisione che ha preso è quella più stupida ma anche l'unica che ne vale la pena. -Già,- gracchiò Ciro passandosi nervosamente la lingua sulle labbra secche. -Quando si butta via qualcosa di valore c'è sempre qualcuno pronto a raccoglierlo.- La presa attorno al suo colletto si fece più stretta, quasi asfissiante mentre le braccia di Gennaro si contraevano facendo cozzare i loro corpi per un attimo prima di tornare a spingerlo via con violenza piantandogli il bordo della slot nella schiena.

-Statti zitto! Pensi che sono uno scemo?- urlò, strattonandolo ancora, questa volta con una forza tale da fargli sbattere la nuca contro lo schermo illuminato alle sue spalle e facendogli sputare quella poca aria che gli era rimasta nei polmoni.

-Pensi che non so che te ne volevi tornare in Spagna con quello e lasciarmi qui come un povero stronzo?-

-No!- esplose Ciro, afferrando i polsi dell'altro e cercando di allentare la presa. -Non hai capito proprio un cazzo!- abbassò la voce e avvicinò i loro visi, i suoi occhi enormi e, anche se Gennaro li sapeva essere verdi, neri come pece. -Te lo ho già detto, Gennà,- disse quasi in un sussurro, come a non voler disturbare la perenne notte di una sala scommesse. -Il posto che voglio è al tuo fianco.-

E non aggiunse che quella era l'ultima volta che glielo avrebbe detto, l'ultima chiamata, perché Genny lo sapeva che dopo Mladen ce ne sarebbe stato un altro, e dopo un altro ancora. Tutti pronti a dare a quest'uomo che non aveva mai avuto niente tutto quello che era convinto di avere sempre meritato. Sul piatto Ciro di Marzio metteva sé stesso, anima, mente e corpo, una base su cui costruire un Impero, da cui fabbricare un Re, in cambio chiedeva solo tutto.

-Dimmi che ti ha costretto.- sussurrò Gennaro contro la sua bocca, ora che le sue mani avevano lasciato il colletto della camicia in favore degli spigoli taglienti del suo volto. “Dammi una scusa per perdonarti” era il messaggio implicito e supplicato.

-É così importante per te?- chiese l'altro, il suo sguardo si era fatto distante, forse triste. -Dimmi che ti ha fatto schifo.- continuò lui imperterrito, chiudendo gli occhi e schiacciandolo contro la macchinetta alle sue spalle, sempre con violenza ma una violenza diversa. Sentiva il suo respiro, caldo e umido sulla faccia, e sentiva le sue labbra aperte come in un sospiro sfiorare le sue ma senza mai un intento vero, come chi ha deciso di suicidarsi ma non ne ha le palle e si lascia mille segni tentennanti prima di affondare la lametta nel polso come si deve.

-Sì,- si decise infine, lasciandogli andare i polsi e posandogli le mani sul petto ansante. -hai fatto bene ad ammazzarlo. Avrei voluto vederti mentre lo facevi.-

Aveva fatto trenta, poteva fare trentuno si disse Ciro. Non fu un vero bacio, si limitò a prendere il labbro inferiore dell'altro uomo tra le sue, ma fu più che sufficiente, perché quando fece per staccarsi Gennaro seguì la sua bocca con un gemito. Tutte le volte che ci aveva pensato, lo aveva immaginato rabbioso, veloce e spietato e invece... Sentì una mano sudata lasciare il suo viso e scivolare lungo la giugulare fino al retro del suo collo e una lingua bollente scivolare nello spazio tra i suoi incisi e l'interno del suo labbro superiore, scatenandogli un fremito che corse lungo tutta la lunghezza della sua spina dorsale.

Quando la sentì tornare e questa volta strisciare oltre la barriera dei denti non perse tempo, la bloccò con un morso dolce e poi iniziò a succhiare in una promessa di qualcosa a venire. Puntellandosi con i piedi lasciò che il suo petto entrasse in contatto con quello più ampio di Genny, una cerniera della giacca di pelle nera che portava gli morse un capezzolo oltre la barriera quasi impalpabile della camicia facendolo sussultare. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto un po' più di ardore, ma anche se Gennaro lo stava baciando come qualcun altro avrebbe leccato una figa, non poteva fare a meno di notare che le sue mani erano restie a scendere oltre la linea delle sue spalle, come se non sapessero cosa fare con la carne di un uomo.

Cercò di rassicurarlo, senza parole, solo con le sue carezze, toccandogli il collo e cingendolo con entrambe le mani per fargli vedere come le sue dita non riuscissero a toccarsi, passando i palmi sulle spalle per renderlo consapevole del loro peso e della loro ampiezza, per farlo sentire un uomo. Perché era di uomo che adesso aveva bisogno, con una tempesta che si addensava minacciosa all'orizzonte.

Non ci volle molto perché Genny acquisisse confidenza e le sue mani iniziassero a scendere oltre la linea delle spalle, passando per petto e fianchi e raggiungendo la carne morbida e piena delle cosce, afferrandola come se non avesse aspettato altro per decenni.

Sentiva il ritmo del suo respiro aumentare sempre di più fino a farsi affannato, quasi impanicato. -Che c'è?- gli chiese quando Gennaro si staccò dalla sua bocca, pur continuando a tenerlo premuto contro la slot con tutto il corpo. -Niente...- ansimò lui chinando il capo e poggiando la fronte alla sua.

Ciro seguì il suo sguardo verso il basso fino allo spazio quasi inesistente fra di loro. Doveva fargli male, pensò guardando la curva piena che gli gonfiava i pantaloni, a lui non bastava un po' di petting spinto per ridursi in questo stato ma era anche vero che non aveva più ventiquattro anni da quasi un decennio.

Cercò di non essere troppo delicato quando fece scorrere le mani dalle sue spalle fino all'inguine, non voleva che si sentisse come qualcuno che doveva essere trattato con delicatezza, ma andò abbastanza lentamente perché Gennaro potesse vedere quello che stava facendo. Aprì il primo bottone dei jeans senza problemi, ma già arrivato al secondo vide le labbra dell'altro torcersi e i sui denti serrarsi, allora iniziò a baciarlo delicatamente, prima un angolo contratto della bocca, poi la fossetta sul mento, il bordo della mandibola e a seguire lo smeraldo che portava al lobo dell'orecchio.

Ogni dente della zip che saltava valeva un bacio. Così vicino al lato del suo viso non ci mise molto a notare le sue orecchie andare da un tono di rosso accesso a uno ancora più violento. Appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla e premendo la fronte nell'incavo del suo collo Ciro guardò in basso. I boxer dell'altro erano talmente bagnati che sembrava gli avessero rovesciato un bicchiere di melassa bollente in grembo. Non riuscì a controllare un mormorio di apprezzamento quando abbassando i boxer si accorse che in realtà non era ancora venuto. Era tutto extra e a lui piacevano gli extra.

-Non abbiamo molto tempo, Gennà.- gli disse aprendo anche i suoi di pantaloni, e mentre a lui aveva slacciato i jeans quel tanto che bastava per tirarglielo fuori, abbassò i suoi fin quasi a metà femore.

-Così...- sospirò, prendendoglielo in mano e spingendolo delicatamente nello spazio tra le sue cosce serrate, appena sotto ai suoi testicoli.

Fu timido a partire, quasi impacciato, ma non ci volle molto perché Gennaro aumentasse il ritmo delle sue spinte spronato dal rumore sempre più bagnato che veniva da in mezzo alle sue gambe. Non era esattamente come una sega, pensò Ciro appendendosi al collo dell'altro ansimando, però era decisamente piacevole sentire quel cazzo grasso e pesante spingere oltre le sue palle, percorrere il perineo fino a scivolare quasi a contatto con il suo buco. A un uomo più “corto” non sarebbe riuscito.

-Ci sono quasi...- sentì Genny annaspare, con gli occhi fissi sul suo uccello e spariva e riappariva tra la carne bagnata del suo internocoscia, aveva il viso paonazzo e la parte frontale del mohawk appiccicata alla fronte grondante.

Quasi fece un salto quando con una violenta scrollata di spalle Gennaro si liberò della giacca, rivelando le grosse chiazze di sudore che gli appiccicavano la camicia alla pelle della schiena e dei fianchi. A Ciro bastò leccare via una goccia di sudore che dalla tempia aveva raggiunto il profilo della mandibola e stringere le gambe per farlo venire con un grugnito e spingerlo a tirarlo fuori troppo presto, facendogli finire l'ultimo copioso schizzo proprio in grembo. Sentì che tremava quando appoggiò la sua fronte ad una delle sue spalle per guardarlo mentre usava quello che gli era colato tra le gambe per farsi una sega.

-Volevo...- iniziò Gennaro, per poi subito bloccarsi e schiarirsi la voce come se qualcosa lo stesse strozzando. -Dopo.- mormorò Ciro tornando a baciargli la fossetta che aveva sul mento e pulendosi la mano contro lo schienale di uno sgabello girevole accanto a loro. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che voleva appena avessero finito di organizzare la risposta al sicuro imminente attacco di Conte, del resto non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettere a Genny di ignorare il suo uccello ancora per molto.

Non gli andava di dover rimpiangere quel porco fantasioso di Mladen, pensò tirandosi su i pantaloni e facendo una smorfia appena si accorse che quasi tutto il disastro colloso, ora freddo, di poco prima era finito nelle sue mutande. Si fece un appunto mentale di far sparire tutto prima di metterlo da lavare e Deborah potesse metterci le mani sopra. -Vuoi?- gli chiese Genny da dietro il bancone a lato della sala, la giacca recuperata dal pavimento sotto a un braccio e una bottiglia di Beck's nella mano.

Ciro scosse il capo passandosi le mani sulle tasche del retro dei pantaloni ed estraendone un pacchetto maciullato di sigarette. Dannazione, era l'ultimo, pensò andando verso Gennaro e buttandolo svogliatamente sul bancone in una pioggia di tabacco e carta.

-Tieni.- si sentì dire dall'altro uomo che gli porgeva un pacchetto quasi nuovo preso da chissà dove mentre, contemporaneamente, prendeva una sorsata di birra. Considerò il pacchetto per un attimo poi, lento, si sporse oltre il bancone e allungò un braccio fino a raggiungere la bottiglia. Occhi ne gli occhi, gliela prese dalle mani, fredda e imperlata di condensa, per poi portarsela alla bocca e lasciare che il vuoto creato dal suo sorso gli risucchiasse leggermente la lingua. Sorrise quando vide gli occhi di Genny dilatarsi e scendere rapidi a guardare le sue labbra. Non tornò a porgergli la bottiglia e quando Gennaro si sporse verso di lui per riprenderla ne approfittò per rubare un bacio, amaro e dolce allo stesso tempo.

-E le sigarette?- gli chiese piano il giovane uomo, le sue labbra a un centimetro dalle sue. -Non mi piace quella marca.- rispose con un ghigno, facendo salire la mano che non era occupata dalla bottiglia a giocherellare col colletto della camicia dell'altro. Sentì Genny sbuffargli una risatina contro la mandibola e poi una mano scattare, rapida e violenta come il morso di un pitbull, e afferrarlo per il retro del collo, trascinandolo quasi sul mobile davanti a lui. -Ah, non ti piacciono, mh?-

Nessuno dei due sorrideva più. Con un gesto del polso Gennaro fece aprire il pacchetto, spargendone il contenuto sul tavolo, poi sempre senza staccare i suoi occhi da quelli di Ciro, ne prese una e gliela portò alle labbra. Indice e medio indugiarono un attimo sul labbro inferiore, trascinandolo vero il basso, come a voler mettere in mostra l'interno della sua bocca.

-No,- sussurrò Ciro, - però, per ora, va bene così.-

 

_fine._


End file.
